The Bogwood
Overview The Bogwood is, perhaps, the most mysterious of the five kingdoms of Rubidia. Founded a short while after Magna Roma was created, the unclaimed territories of Western Rubidia turned vile in the presence of a new god. Beautiful forests and marshlands morphed into toxic swamps and miles of dead trees. This coincided with the kingdom’s deity asserting his control over the area; Baron Zamedi. Since then, the Bogwood has been known for treacherous terrain and murky settings, enough to make even the strong-willed begin to second-guess themselves. The Bogwood has no law system, much like Alestios; crime rates are high and many often get away with it. In more recent years, factions have begun to sprout up; peacekeepers, volunteers from local communities who want to see wrong-doers brought to justice. Mercenary groups also station themselves in settlements, selling out as hired muscle and protection. Culture in The Bogwood is heavily dictated by those who live there; African tribes of yore settled long ago, mixed with bits and pieces of different nationalities. Most notable of which are southern territories; the lay of the land very much resembles what one might have found in the days of the wild west. Shanty towns and temporary fixtures line the riverbanks of marshlands, while almost always being enshrouded in a thin but eerie fog. Modern technology is almost entirely absent; worship of the occult and mystic arts are commonplace, so much to the point that the people have become superstitious. Many locals will ward their homes, fearing curses from vindictive witch doctors. Those who fail to place the proper wards find their spouse as a frog, or their comfortable mattress turned into a bed of nails. The followers of the occult are considered a mischievous sort, and play cruel pranks on those who they consider have turned their back on the mystic ways of old. Else-wise, it is said that out of all of the Sherwood Isles, the Veil is most thin in The Bogwood. Rumor is that due to the intense occult power that Baron Zamedi wields, it is actively eroding the Veil and allowing beings and creatures from other dimensions to arrive more easily. The rate of erosion seems to take centuries to make any noticeable change, but the facts speak for themselves. Creatures of all shapes and sizes dwell in the dankness of the swamp, whereas some prefer to blend with mankind. Such things might include reclusive werewolves, isolated from society because of their hunger, or swamp monsters that drag unsuspecting prey into the murky depths. This creates what is perhaps the most diverse ecosystem around, and solidifies the belief that one can never truly know what to expect when entering The Bogwood. Major Cities New Marai As the capital of The Bogwood, New Marai is an interesting place where the past meets the future. Modern architecture and style merges with old fashion conditions, more so resembling a culture from before the Great War. Technology is largely ignored, instead substituted through practical use of magic and similar studies. While the city's size and scope is small in comparison to others, New Marai is densely packed with culture and vision. However, it remains to be said that beyond all the glamour, there is always a darker heart that beats within the depths of a potentially corrupt institution. No sort of law exists here; only the influence of powerful men, and the strength of one's own body, mind and spirit. Salasia Also known the Town of Mist, Salasia is permanently covered in a thick layer of fog. Visibility is often reduced to a mere 20 feet, with the exact measurements varying from day to day. On some days, the fog is less pronounced; other days, zero visibility is possible. The more superstitious sort blame it on local witches, who cursed the town long ago. Given the nature of The Bogwood, the rumors are more likely than any other explanation. Occult worship is common here, and criminals often hide away in town, as the fog makes a perfect cover. Madesca Situated on the shores of the Elens Strait, Madesca is a port city that is often crowded with scholars and explorers. The main reason that so many flock to this place is because of its proximity to the Land of Drakes; many intrepid adventurers see the home of the dragons as a opportunity to uncover secrets yet to be discovered. Expedition parties are commissioned weekly, with in upwards of 30 people making the journey across the Elens Strait to Illidorus. Locals have cited these fanatics as "annoying" and "tiresome". Still, the income generated has created an economic boom as of late; the city is much better off thanks to it. Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Kingdoms of Rubidia